Until We Meet Again
by purpledragon6
Summary: Slight AU. The original Crystal Gems and how the new ones came to be.


**A/N: First Steven Universe fanfiction and I just got done watching 'Giant Woman' so I am posing my own theory of whats up. So this is going to take place both present day Beach City, and in the past just so you know. Please read and review and I hope you guys enjoy this story. It is a multi-chapter story and I don't really have a limit yet but each chapter will be about 2000+ words except for the prologue.**

**Prologue: In the beginning.**

* * *

_It all began with their mother. Tanzanite had been her name during the time of her life and also in the time of her death. In the years between the beginning and the end, she left behind two daughters by the names of Amber and Opal. They were lovely girls, who would often help keep the peace in the world of the living. Their gems being symbolic of Love and hatred. This peace would not last long, however._

_Opal bearing her own gem on her foehead and chest, her pale skin and hair flowing flawlessly into one another while her eyes, like her gems, reflected the colors that would often dance off of their reflective surfaces. However, the rainbows in her eyes and on her heart would often contrast with the pale of her body, and she began to grow unhappy with this. Feeling inferior to her sister, whose dark eyes seemed more in balance with her mess of black curls and her tanned skin, Opal began to grow furious._

_"Mother," She said upon the date of her fifteenth summer since her birth, "There is a side to me that I can not love. Those reckless colors in my eyes and heart are an ever changing mess! I can not stand to have live with them any longer." _

_Her mother smiled softly, and took her young child into her large hands. Gently, she placed the pads of two fingers over her daughter's gems. If her daughter did not wish to live with a flaw, then she would not force her to. Uttering an ancient chant, she slip the child into two beings. A child of Amethyst, whose spirit reflected the color's that once made up her eyes was obvious. The other, a beautiful and gentle pearl, whose features were once again without flaw. They both thanked their mother, and left that day, but again, the peace would not last. _

_The two sides now found themselves at war with one another, one never approving of how the other behaved. They would argue day and night on how one should be more like the other until one day, their words had gotten to one another, and the battle began. No longer did the two halves represent love and peace. This made their mother very upset and she attempted to intervene. _

_"It was your perfectionist side that caused this!" Amethyst yelled as she swung her whip at her sister, just barely nicking her pale face. "You wanted nothing to do with me!"_

_"If it hadn't been for your recklessness then none of this would have happened!" Pearl shot back, thrusting her spear in the direction of the other. _

_"Why can't you just except things for how they are!?" Amethyst argued back, finally landing a fierce blow upon Pearl's thigh, causing the woman to cry out in pain._

_"Why can't you make an effort!" The blade was thrusted just as the whip was swung. A target was hit._

_The smoke cleared, and the sister's found that both were still standing. Surprised by this, they surveyed the field of battle to see what had been hit, if not each other. What they found, both surprised and terrified them both. Their mother laid in the middle of the field, a whip line around her once slender neck and a blade pierced through her chest. She was still breathing, but just barely. Her eyes fluttered open, a single tear fluttering down her thin lashes. _

_"My daughters... Once the embodiment of love..." She whispered in the midst of her pain. "I haven't a choice... I am sorry."_

_Raising a shaking hand, she recited one last spell in her bold voice. 'I banish you from this place... From your home and your memories... You may only return... When the tasks set out for you reunites you both as one... Permanently' Her hand fell, and she watched as her beloved children began to fade until they were nothing more but a memory in her mind. _

_"Amber... Amber, come here..." The mother called to her oldest child weakly. _

_The woman of hate rushed to her mother, having heard the urgency in the call. She was just as shocked as her sisters, but said nothing as she waited for her mother to speak to her. The dying mother raised her hand for the last time and whispered. _

_"Go down... To the place your sisters have been sent. I am trusting you to keep peace between them for the time being... I love you my child... Until we meet again." Those were the last words the mother had spoken. _

_Amber bowed her head, letting not a single tear slip down her cheek as she thought over her mother's last words. She would need help to keep those two at bay. At this, she tore into her stomach, the one item she did not need to live and with it, she placed part of her life into. What was left of her, was a Garnet and of this new form, a pearl. Turning to her sister, she repeated the dying words of her mother. _

_"Go down to where our sisters have been sent. We must keep peace between them until they can learn to keep it themselves." With that, the two sisters found themselves fading, just as the others did._

_Where they ended up, would only be know to them as Earth. In a place that would later be known as Beach City._


End file.
